Tear in time
by rangerromance
Summary: What happens when Will's powers kick into overdrive and he sees not only visions of the future but the past as well. This team needs help.............. ranger help. MackRose Slight RonnyWill
1. Chapter 1

tear in time

Chapter 1

Foresight

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

Will laughed as he watched Ronny and Mack play a video game in the hartford living room. They were really going at it, Rose was reading a book on the other couch every so ofter glancing up at the screen to see who was winning. Dax was practising his stunts just outside the french doors on the grass. He could see him pulling flips and different tricks, he shut off his ipod.

He was hit by a headache he held his head, he shook himself. "Its nothing" He reasured himself, he stood and walked outside intent on having sparring sesion wit Dax. Mack looked up from his game with Ronny, "You alright Will?" he asked Will nodded as he stepped outside. Dax looked up from where he landed, "Whats up Will?"

"Need some air, my heads been killing me" Will replied Dax shook his head as he streched out his arms. Then he was off again practising his free running and jumping all over the place. It happened again another major headache, his eye sight kicked in. He could see five teens no older than them. Fighting these foot soldier things, he watched as they never gave up. The vision faded as Dax slowly came back into focus, he was flat on the floor out of breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mack stretched as he finnished the game with Ronny, his eyes glanced quickly to Rose who was still reading her book. "Come on Mack another game" Ronny said as he stood, "Nah I think me beating you twice is enough don't you?" He said with a grin even Rose laughed at that comment.

Ronny looked bored "How bout we all go outside for a bit, watch Dax and Will spar?" He suggested "I could do with a laugh" Ronny said as she stood up and followed Mack out of the room. Rose hadn't moved Ronny slowly moved behind Rose, she then lunged for the book and rolled away. "haha" She said with a laugh.

Holding the book up in celebration, "Ronny hand it over" Rose said standing up "nope come outside with us" She replied "I have better things to do than watch Dax jump up and down every five minutes" Rose muttered. "Well you can sit in here and be bored then coz your not getting this book back" Ronny said with a laugh as Rose dove for her. Ronny yelped as she threw the book to Mack. Who quickly ran out into the gardens, Rose in hot pusuit. "Run Mack!" Ronny yelled as Mack hid himself behind the tree, Rose looked out onto the grounds. She grinned as she turned herself invisible, walking past Dax and Will. Ronny walked towards Will who was grinning "Oh come on Rose that cheating!" Ronny yelled Mack turned round as Rose tackled him to the ground. "Can I have my book back?" Rose asked

Mack shook his head, Rose sighed as she leant in close just so only he could hear her. "Can I have my book back?" She asked again he shook his head, "Oi!" You two get a room!" Will yelled over Rose stood up as fast as she could, smiling at Mack before she took up her position by Ronny. Mack stood brushed himself down, and walked over to the girls taking a seat next to Ronny.

"Sorry didn't interupt anything did I?"

Please read and review lot of love and hugs rangerromance


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

disclaimer: See chapter 1

Problems

It was the day after Mack and Rose's little... incident, everyone was gathered outside for another training session. Spencer was sitting inside a golf cart, "Mr harford has given me the job of overseeing training today. He has instructed you run 2 laps of the Hartford grounds."

The teens groaned as they watched Spencer drive away from them, they looked at each other shaking their heads and began to run. Mack slowed to talk to Rose, "Hey Rose" he said Rose turned to look at him "Yeah?" she asked "About yesterday, you know with the whole book thing and the" Rose silenced him wih her hand, "Easy Mack" she said as they continued to run. "I just wanted my book back, and really test man law" she winked and jogged towards Ronny. Mack shook him self, "Did that really just happen?" He said to himself.

After two laps the rangers sat on the outdoor patio, having some lunch. Rose was chatting to Ronny, while Will was listening to his ipod, with only one earphone in so he could still hear the conversation. Mack was still trying to get his head round what had happened with him and Rose. "Er Mack your kind of dribiling ketchup on your salad" Dax said this snapped mack of of his thoughts.

"What?" Mack put the bottle down, "What is up with you?" Dax asked "Er nothing?" Mack suggested. "Really" Ronny said as she stood up "So if I said Rose was planning to go on a date with a guy she just met you would..." Mack laughed "It wouldn't bother me at all" Mack said crossing his arms. Rose glanced up from her book, "Look Ronny" Will was laughing at the scene as he watched Mack squirm.

He felt another headache, he could see the same group of teens running towards a frog who was boasting about stealing the rangers powers. He felt it fading as the rangers tried to outwit the frog. It faded and again he saw his friends chatting happily, "Will what happened?"

Rose asked as she looked at her team mate, "Its nothing... just my powers are acting up" He replied "Like what?" Rose asked "I can see things" He replied "Kind of your power Will" Dax said Mack socked him in the shoulder. "Have you all finished?" Spencer asked as he came out onto the patio. "Spencer wheres dad?" Mack asked "In his study" Spencer replied.

"Spencer theres something wrong with Will" Rose said Spencer looked at Will "Would you like a health scan?" he offered "Its my powers Spencer, I keep having visions" Will replied "Ok down to the base" Spencer said as they headed to the base. Will sat on the steps while Rose ran a scanner over Will's head. "I can't see anything wrong" Spencer replied.

The alarm sounded the rangers ran out of the base, Spencer was still studying the scan. Mr Hartford walked into the base. "What are you working on Spencer?" He asked "Just some new programing for the zords" Spencer replied Mr Hartford nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dax, Will and Ronny stopped their bikes just next to an old factory building. Mack stopped the jeep as he and Rose climbed out, they all looked round. "You guys see anything?" Mack asked as each of them shook their heads, "Spread out" Mack said as each of them went in diffrent directions.

Dax took to climbing a near by ladder onto a roof top, while Will walked down alley using his eye sight. Ronny skidded down a hill, as she stopped when she hit the path below. Mack walked round the side of the building, he could just make out Rose looking through a dirty window.

Rose walked out into the open field, an explosion rocked the floor. Rose hit the ground she looked up and saw a creature walking towards her from the smoke. She stood Mack raced towards Rose when he heard her scream. Dax ran to the edge of the roof and leaped off. He rolled as he landed, and sprung to his feet, racing after Mack. Rose was standing holding her arm, Mack arrived "Rose you ok?" he asked looking directly in her eyes, she nodded. Dax ran towards them "Guys you ok?" he asked again they nodded. Will and Ronny arrived "Whats up we heard Rose scream and an explosion" Will said

Mack shook his head as a new voice began to speak, "You rangers should really be more careful, I thought you would have learnt by now" A creature walked through the smoke, "Sorry we don't take orders from you" Will said " But you will in time, but for now" they fired again. "Overdrive accelerate!"

A battle broke out as the rangers fought back, "Drive lance!" Mack called as he struck the creature. He rolled away as the creature tried to strike him, Dax and Will teamed up against the creature. Will distracted the creature while Dax fired his weapon at it, Ronny and Rose ran at the creature as they flipped over its head Ronny strucck the creature on the way down.

"Energy blast" the creature yelled firing at the rangers, the teens fell to the floor. Their morphed form leaving them, "Now for the end of the rangers" the creature yelled "You wish!" Will said it clicked it was that stupid frog from his vision, the frog slwoly moved closer.

"Ok guys lets morph!" Mack yelled they nodded "Overdrive accelerate!" nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" Dax asked "It must be the frog, that explosion must have knocked out our morphing powers" Rose explained "Then we fight" Mack instructed as they ran at the frog. They began hand to hand combat, the frog blocked Ronny's punch and threw her backwards. Will seeing this front kicked the frog, his kick was caught he was them spun and pushed to the floor.

He quickly rolled away to avoid being squashed as Mack flew over him landing roughly. Rose axe kicked the frog, her kick hit home as the frog recoiled. Rose followed up with a puch. The frog caught this and threw her towards Ronny, before causing another explosion.

"Leave them alone!"

Help had arrived...

please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromance xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer: see chapter 1

Introductions

Another team of rangers had arrived, "Fire!" the yellow ranger said as all 5 rangers fired their respective weapons. The frog backed off, "I thought there was only one team of rangers?" he asked as he disapered. Mack stood up brushed himself down and walked towards the red ranger. He held out his hand, the red ranger looked at his teammates. They nodded their heads they shook hands, "Power down" they said as their morphed forms left them.

"I'm Nick, this is Madison, Xander, Chip and Vida" Each ranger nodded at the sound of their names. "Well I'm Mack, this is Rose, Will, Ronny and Dax" Mack pointed towards each ranger. "So what are you doing here?" Rose asked "Um is there some where we can talk that isn't out in the open?" Madison asked. "Yeah Mr Harftfords" Dax replied as they made their way towards the jeep and the bikes.

"Um whos riding with who?" Will asked as he sat on his bike, "We'll ride in the jeep won't we sis?" Vida said as she linked arms with her sibling. Madison nodded "I'll go with you Dax" Chip said as Dax handed him a spare helmet. Nick was already on the back of Will's bike. "Looks like Xander's riding with Ronny" Vida said Xander took the helmet and climbed behind Ronny.

As the rangers arrived at the Hartford estate, the mystics were all laughing as Xander stumbled onto the patio. "Man I didn't know a bike could go that fast" Xander said as he flopped into a chair. "Um Xander Ronny's a champion race car driver" Will informed him.

Xander glared at Vida who was laughing at him, he poked his tounge out at her. "Anyway how did you get here?" Rose asked the mystics shrugged their shoulders, "I'm just glad you got here when you did" Mack said "Other wise we'd be frog food" Dax chiped in. "We're happy to help" Maddie said

About an hour later the rangers were all spread out through the house, Dax was talking with Chip in the lounge. Vida was talking with Ronny and Will, in the garden. they were discussing different types of music. While Maddie, Nick, Xander, Mack and Rose were no where to be seen. "Wheres Mack and Rose?" Will asked Dax "I think they said something about sparring?" Dax replied scratching his head.

Meanwhile Mack was talking with Nick and Xander, "So any hook ups on your team?" Xander asked as Nick wandered over to Maddie and Rose. "No not yet" Mack replied Xander followed his line of vision his eyes were on Rose. "So you've fallen for the lady in pink" Xander chuckled

"What no way" Mack said crossing his arms, "Oh really so thats why you glaring daggers at Nick because hes talking to Rose?" Xander said Mack turned towards him, "Oh see I know that look, thats the 'I'm going to kill you look'. Which most red rangers have when you talk about their lady in pink" Xander slowly moved away "You better run!" Mack yelled

Nick watched as Mack chased after Xander, "Looks like Xanders been running his mouth again." Nick said "So anyway any hook ups on your team?" Nick asked Rose She shook her head. "How about on yours?" She asked "Nope" Maddie replied "Hey V!" Maddie yelled "What" came her reply "Xanders getting chased my Mack..." Maddie said as Nick began counting " 3 2 1" Vida ran out of the french doors, laughing as Xander ran from Mack.

"Has Xander been running his mouth again?" Vida asked not taking her eyes off the sprinting green ranger. Maddie nodded her head, "What did he say?" Vida yelled toMack, Mack had just succeded in pinning the green ranger to the floor. "He said that I" Xander pushed his hand away and pinned him to the floor. "I said that Mack here has a crush on a certain lady in pink" Xander said with a grin.

All eyes glanced at Vida she put her hands on her hips, "I have only just met the guy" She replied "Then if its not you, then Rose?" Will asked he glanced towards Mack, who looked towards the floor. Trying to hide his red cheeks, "So so you guys want to stay here?" Mr Hartford asked the teens "Well it will save traveling back and forth from Briawood" Chip said.

"Ok Spencer can you show them to the guest rooms, when there ready" Mr Hartford instructed. Spencer nodded, and followed Mr Hartford back into the house, heading for the rangers base. Mack was now sitting overlooking a small pond, Nick saw this and went and speak to him.

"Whats wrong Mack?" He asked the current red ranger, "Nothing" Mack replied throwing another stone into the water. "Its what Xander said isn't it?" Nick asked Mack thought for a moment he nodded again. "Look Mack Xander may have been a bit obvious but hey now its out in the open, you can talkk to Rose. I mean by the way she reacted..." But she didn't react" Mack cut across him.

"She did trust me she burried her head in that book she was holding. Thats a good sign, because like you she had turned red. Generally means that she likes you" Nick said with a laugh. " Now stop moping and go talk to her." Nick said giving him a little push, "Thanks Nick" Mack said as he walked back towards the house.

Later...

Rose was lying in her bed, looking out of the window watching the stars. She could hear conversations from the other rooms. The door slowly opened Rose faked sleep until the person was close enough. She then rolled and kicked out, knocking the other person to the floor. She then sat on their chest, "Who are you!" She yelled "Er Rose its me Mack" came Macks voice.

"Oh Mack I'm so sorry" Rose said as she helped him up, "No worries" Mack replied sitting on the edge of her bed, "Just came to see if you wanted to talk" Mack asked "Oh about what?" Rose asked as she came back from her bathroom, holding a ice pack which she placed on Mack's head.

"Well when Xander started mouthing off about me liking a lady in pink, I do like you" Mack said Rose laughed as he placed an arm round her. "I like you to" Rose said "So now that your here do you want to stay?" Rose asked Mack laughed "Sure" He replied as he layed down. Rose waited for a moment, "I don't bite honest" Mack replied Rose laughed as she layed down next to him. He wrapped and arm round her waist, as Rose snuggled into his chest. The ice pack lay on the other pillow... forgotten.

Meanwhile Madison was standing by her window, looking out to the water. It made her feel peaceful. She heard the door open, and a certain someones arms wrap around her waist and kiss her cheek. Madison sighed as she placed her hands on top of his, she knew he was smiling.

"I missed you"...

Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromance xxx

Any one want to guess who this mystery guy is?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Secrets and explanations...

Madison leant into his embrace, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" She said softly. "I know I know" Nick smiled as Maddie "Its hard for me to, knowing that I can't hold your hand when I want to. I can't kiss you when I want to" Maddie silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I feel the same Nick, but we don't know how the team will react. Not to mention my sister, she would beat you black and blue." Maddie said with a laugh.

Nick rubbed his arm, "That hurts just thinking about it" Nick said as he stepped away and sat on Madison's bed. Maddie sat next to him and wrapped an arm round his shoulders. "Its ok" She whispered "If and when we tell them, I will protect you from Vida" Maddie whispered. Nick turned and smiled as he lent in to kiss her lips.Maddie sighed as Nick wrapped an arm round her waist as they leant back onto the bed.

The next morning...

Maddie woke up with a sigh the sun had rissen and was shineing directly into her eyes, she could feel Nick's arm thrown protectivly round her waist. A knock was heard on the door, Maddie sat up "Who is it?" She called softly "Its Vida, you decent?" Vida yelled back Maddie ran back to her bed. "Just a sec!" She yelled "Nick!" Maddie whispered Nick didn't stir, "Nick!" Maddie said again "Maddie is everything ok?" Vida asked

"Its fine V, just finding a top" Maddie yelled back, Maddie thought for a moment "Sorry Nick" Maddie said as she rolled him off of the bed and onto the floor out of sight. "Ouch" Xander said as he landed, "Maddie wha" Nick asked "Vida's here" She moouthed. He nodded. Maddie walked over to the door, "Hey V"

"I just came to see if you wanted breakfast?" she asked looking round the room, "Yeah i'll be down in a few" Maddie replied "I thought you were finding a top?" Vida said looking at Maddie's lack of clean shirt. "I was, but I couldn't find one" Maddie replied "Its not like you to lose a top" Vida said looking her sister up and down.

"Yeah well I'll see you downstairs" Maddie said pushing Vida out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Maddie leaned against the door and let out a breath she had been holding. Nick looked at her "All clear?" he asked she nodded. He stood and brushed himself down. He walked over to Maddie and gave her a hug, "It will be ok" He whispered as he rubbed her back.

Breakfast that morning was q quiet affair, as they ate outside to enjoy the morning sunshine. Maddie was wearing a light blue hoody with a red accents covering a white vest top with soft blue shorts. She poured herself another glass of orange juice avoiding eye contact with her sister. Vida who was currently chatting to Chip about what happened with Madison that morning.

Chip was laughing "You don't think she had a guy in there do you?" He asked Vida was just about to bite into a piece of toast. Her eyes went wide, "She wouldn't though this is Maddie, we're talking about not you" Xander put in from next to Chip. Vida glared daggers at him, Xander looked away with a cheeky grin before helping himself to the piece of toast in Vida's hand.

Mack entered the room dressed in a red shirt with the words, 'The pen is mightier than the sword' in the corner in white writing. He was carrying a hoody in one hand which he placed on the back of his chair before helping himself to some cereal. Rose who was sitting next to Mack winked at him before pouring herself some coffee. Mack grinned their night together still fresh in his mind. "So whats the plan for today?" Nick asked "Well I vote we just chill and get to know each other" Dax said with his trademark grin, the others nodded thier approval.

As breakfast was finnished the rangers moved off into smaller groups, Mack held back putting his hand on the small of Rose's back. "Hey fancy a walk?" he asked She nodded as they moved out into the Hartford gardens. " I woke up this morning with that ice pack soaking into the carpet" Mack said with a grin Rose laughed as he wrapped an arm round her waist drawing her closer to him. "Do you think they know?" Rose asked "About what?" he replied

"About me staying with you last night?" She asked Mack laughed she nudged him with her hip, "Nah don't think so, I think the mystics were more worried about Maddie. By the sounds of it she had a guy in her room last night." Rose laughed "What would your dad say about all these couples under his roof?" She asked

"What my dad dosn't know won't hurt him" He replied as they continued to walk, Maddie watched them go from her spot on the grass, she was leaning agaisnt a tree just enjoying the sunshine. She was also trying to keep her distance form her sisters awkward questions. She preffered to keep Nick in one piece, speaking of Nick he was currently making his way round the pool table. Playing against Dax, who was currently taking his shot. Nick leaned against his cue, "Nick!" Vida yelled "Great" Nick muttered under his breath as he turned to face Vida.

"Yeah V?" He asked "Did you know Maddie had someone in her room last night?" she asked she knew Maddie and Nick were close, she just didn't know how close they were. "Really V, Maddie dosn't seem the type" He said with a shrug, "Where were you anyway?" she asked Nick bit his lip, "When?" he asked "Chip said he went to your room last night and you wern't there" Vida said "Um.." Vida looked like the cat that had got the cream. Nick looked around for a way to escape...

Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromance.

Sorry for my longtime in not updating, I have had major writers block so enjoy and please leave some reviews.

Any guesses on how Nick will escape this situation?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh for an uniterupted moment

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Nick's eyes darted either side of Vida, he wished Maddie was here anything to get him out of this situation. "Well where were you?" she asked hands on her hips, "V I'm not going to lie to you." He said holding his hands up in surrender, "But I am going to run away from you" He said with a wink before diving over the pool table an sprinting out into the garden. "Chip when I find you" He said under his breath, as he made his way out into the garden.

Meanwhile Heckatoid was gathering his strength, "Two teams of rangers will be harder to defeat" He said as he paced, "On your own yes" A high pitched voice put in from his left, Heckatoid turned seeing a woman with short brown ahir and a blue creature. "This is a private lair, if you don't mind" Heckatoid said drawing his sabre, "Oh we don't mind, but we heard you little problem. We can help" Kamdoor said "How can i trust you?" He asked Miratrix laughed "Without us you really don't stand a chance"

She held out her hand for heckatoid to shake, which he did "a temporry truce" he said she nodded. "So whats the plan?" he asked "One team of rangers is bad enough, the overdrive rangers are strong with their recent addition to the team. A mercurian named Tyzonn, each ranger on that team have civilian powers. "Red is strength, Blue is jumping, Black is super sensetive eyesight and hearing. Pink is ivisibility, Yellow is speed and the Mercurian can transform into liquid mercury" Miratrix said Heckatoid nodded. "What about the mystics?" Kamdor asked

"Magic" Heckatoid replied "They each have their own element, Red is fire, Blue is water, Pink is wind, Green is earth and yellow is lightning" He put in, "Put those teams together there unbeatable" Kamdoor said crossing his arms. "What if they wern't together, what if there was some way to seperate them" Miratrix replied. "Divide and defeat" Kamdoor said as they began to plan thier plot.

Nick was trying to catch his breath, he sqautted down deep in thought he had lost Vida for now but he really needed to speak with Maddie and the overdrive team. He felt a sudden twinge in his head it hurt just enough to notice. He shook himself dismissing it, he stood but this time the twinge had now made his head ache. A low deep voice rattled through his head. " Careless, there all going to be destroyed Nick and it will all be your fault" Nick raised both hands to his head resting his fingers on his temples. He hit the floor in frustration, "Think about it Nick, theres nothing here for you. Why not just run away, thats what you always do isn't it like a coward!" Nick slumped forward "No!" He yelled the world began to fade to black. As Nick felt his strength seep from his body.

"So you got here through a tear in the time line?" Rose asked the two teams were gathered in the overdrive rangers base. Madison nodded Udonna found the tear and we somehow fround our way through it" Xander put in with a small grin, "So what was that frog thing?" Ronny asked "Heckatoid" Chip replied "One of the ten terrors" he finished "Let me guess he's going to call for back up" Will said from where he was sitting on the step. "Looks like it" Vida replied

"Where's Nick anyway?" Dax asked the mystics all looked at each other "Last time I saw him he was running away from me" Vida said Maddie looked at Vida with a little concern in her eyes. Vida gave her sister a little wink, "Ok so we search for him, he should be here for the briefing" Mr hartford said "Mack, Rose search the top floor of the house, Ronny Will 2nd floor. Dax and Chip and Madison ground floor, and Vida Xander can search the grounds." Mr Hartford said they nodded "Don't kill each other!" Chip yelled after Xander and Vida as they opened the patio doors and disapered through them.

Mack and Rose opened each door on the top floor, poking thier heads in to see if they could see the mystic red ranger. They came to Madison's guest room, they could temm it was her room. Because it was decorated with light blue touches, Mack looked round the room as Rose walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door but still no Nick, "Hey Rose look at this" Mack said

Rose re- entered Madison's room, to see him holding up a red shirt. "Its a shirt Mack" Rose said crossing her arms, "A guys shirt" He replied with a cheeky grin, "Yours?" she suggested Mack looked hurt, "I would never cheat on you Rosie" He replied "Better not and if it isn't yours then, Nicks?" she suggested that thought had just crossed Macks mind, Nick was the ohter red ranger. "I think we should keep checking" Rose said "Put that back where you found it" She instructed Mack threw the shirt back onto the bed as they he shut the door behind him.

Ronny and Will were walking down one of the corridorrs, they came to the end after searching through the rooms. "This could take all day" Will said as they set off down another corridor, "Are you complaining Will?" Ronny asked as she poked her head into her own room looking around. "I'm not complaing, about company anyway" He said with a little wink. Ronny laughed as he held out his hand for her to take, "shall we?" he asked as they continued their walk down the hall.

Madison was very tempted to bang her head agaisnt the wall, putting Chip and Dax together was a very bad idea. They were to alike exept for their coulors, "Maddie are you ok?" Chip asked she nodded he wrapped an arm round her shoulders "We'll find him Maddie don't worry" he reasured her. Dax who was walking beside them grinned before he looked into another room.

Xander walked a little behind Vida, "Whats wrong V?" he asked "Nothing" she replied not slowing down her pace. Xander jogged a little to get in front of her. "Come on V tell me" he said his eyes locking with hers. She smiled placing her hands on his shoulders "No" she said as she pushed him out of the way. Xander stumbled a little, as he walked behind her again. "Is it what I said this morning?" he asked he had stopped now Vida turned round hand on her hips. Xander sighed "It is what I said this morning" Xander said slowly.

Vida bit her lip, "Can we just find Nick" She said quickly turning round and walking in the other direction. Xander ran a hand through his head, following Vida's lead as they continued to walk through the Hartford grounds. "V" Xander said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Can you hear that" Vida said "Hear what?" Xander asked looking around Vida strained her ears again. It was coming from a bush to her left, a slow breathing. She moved slowly towards the bush.

She looked at Xander who moved towards the bush as well, both were ready to defend themselves. Vida moved braches away with her hands, she began to see a dark figure laying on the ground. She felt Xander behind her it was reasuring to know he was there even though she would never admit it. As they got closer they realised who it was,

"Nick!"

Please read and review lot of love and hugs rangerromance xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

to good to last

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Vida ran to Nick's side, only to be thrown backwards onto the grass. Xander looked at Nick before rushing to help Vida up. "Are you ok?" he asked Vida nodded nursing her hand, "Nick?" Xander said approaching slowly Vida put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "It's ok" he said with a reasuring smile, "Nick?" Xander put a hand out towards Nick, the shield flickered into life. Xander flexed his fingers, Vida shrugged Xander flicked out his morpher.

He pointed it at the shield, a shot of green energy burst out of Xander's morpher towards the shield. The shield flickered and faded, Xander quickly moved forwards, "What did you do?" Vida asked "Removed the shield, its only tempory though" Xander said as he pocketed his morpher. He moved forwards placing his fingers on Nick's pulse point, "Is he alive?" Vida asked moving towards Xander, she watched as Xander's finger moved to Nick's pulse point. He could feel a soft beat "Just" Xander replied "We have to get him back to the house. Before the shield re activates" Xander explained

Vida nodded as Xander picked Nick up as softly as he could, he didn't know the full extent of Nick's injuries. "Do you really think we should move him?" Vida asked "We have to V, before the shield activates again. I may not be able to break it a second time" Xander replied walking as fast as he could with an injured Nick in his arms.

Vida walked next to him her wand out, her eyes searching everywhere for an enemy. "Easy V" Xander said as they neared the base. Shots were fired Vida stood in front of Xander her arms stretched wide. "Show yourself!" Vida yelled she moved her hand at Xander motioning him towards the door. "No way V" Xander replied she glared at him, "Nick is hurt Xander, you need to get him inside for his safety and yours" Vida added quietly.

Xander was torn, but he headed inside anyway. Vida drew her wand as she saw a cloaked creature appear out of the trees. She dropped into a defensive stance, "Who are you?" She asked, the creature looked at her for a moment. It flickered like it was a hologram, Vida kept her morpher out and slowly walked towards the creature. "I am friend" the creature spoke its voice very horse .

"In pain" he spoke again "Had to escape" the figure continued Vida kept her wand trained on the figure. "Had to bring message" the figure said reaching out to Vida, "In danger all of you, need to be aware warn the mystics" The figure fell to one knee, "The darkness, is coming" the figure fell forwards. "Oh my god" Vida said supporting the figure her hand passed through the body. "Maddie" Vida said into her morpher, "I need you to come here quickly" Vida said fighting to keep her voice steady.

Maddie who had been on edge ever since Xander had appeared carrying Nick, Xander being Xander hadn't told Maddie about Vida's current where abouts. Maddie looked to her teammates before sprinting out of the base. She opened the french doors to see Vida kneeling over a flickering figure. She sprinted forwards "V?" she asked "Maddie the darkness is coming"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose ran a scanner over the figures flickering body, "We have to work the hologram won't last much longer" Mr hartford said looking to Rose to see if she had finished. She nodded as he typed onto the computer. "So?" Vida asked "The holograms origin is from 2006" Vida instinctivley reached for Maddie's left hand. "The time line logged it was 3 weeks after the mystics recieved their powers" Mr hartford explained.

But it was Will who put it all together, "If the mystics are here, then they can't be in their own time. So theres no one to defend their world" Will said running his hand through his hair. "So what do we do?" Chip asked "How did you get into this world?" Rose asked the mystics. "There was a tear, our morphers located the energy and locked onto it. Next thing we know we're here" Xander explained.

"Which is unprotected" Mack said "Did it close?" Rose asked "We don't know" Xander explained. "Right we need a plan," Mack said "Can we travel back to the Mystics time?" Will asked Rose. "We could, but I'm not sure if the tear will hold" She said softly "I vote we split up, people from both teams travel back." Ronny said. "I'll go" Mack offered "Wait" Mr. Hartford said. "Our first priority is to get Nick back on his feet" he explained "Ok, Maddie, Xander, Rose and Will can stay here." Mr. Hartford instructed "While Ronny, Tyzon, Mack, Dax, Chip and Vida will head back to 2006." Again the rangers nodded their heads. "Keep in radio contact" Maddie said as she hugged her sibling, "No worries sis" Vida replied she caught Xander's eye over Maddie's shoulder. "Look after her" she mouthed. He nodded.

Vida and Chip pointed their morphers at the sky, which began to brighten as a tear appeared in front of the group of rangers. The two teams looked at each other before Vida's team, headed through the tear. Xander pointed his morpher at it closing it again; he put an arm around Maddie's shoulder. As they headed back into the mansion, all of the rangers sat in the base. As Rose and Mr. Hartford continued to monitor Nick's condition, Xander looked over at the clock. It read 10:30pm; he looked over at Madison who was sleeping softly against Nick's side. He put down the clipboard and gently woke Madison, "Maddie?" He whispered

"Yeah" Maddie said softly "Come on" He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "No no I want to say" She said weakly "Your no use to him here" Xander reasoned she nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. Xander made his way up to Madison's room. He opened the door softly, as he slowly laid Madison down on the bed. He smiled as he kissed her softly on the forehead. As he slowly crept from the room, "Wait" Madison's voice came from the bed. He turned "Maddie?" He replied "Please don't leave me" Madison said softly. Xander was torn; he had always thought that his affection lied with Vida. But Madison had always intrigued him; he sat on the edge of the bed. "What about Nick?" He asked

Madison propped herself up on her elbows, "Nick is a friend" She said simply. "And me?" Xander asked

"You're more than a friend"

I'm sorry I haven't updated much lately, I hope this will make up for it. Hope you like and please read and review!

rangerromance xx


End file.
